Canção do Universo
by Raah Almeida
Summary: Você não esquece totalmente as pessoas. Você pode até não se lembrar delas, do rosto dessas pessoas, mas elas te fizeram crescer. Te fizeram melhor. Donna/Doctor (Eleven) Friendship.


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who não me pertence.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Canção do Universo**

Donna foi a mulher mais importante de toda a Criação e não sabia sequer disso.

Ela sonhava com infinitos mundos, lugares diferentes e exóticos, incrivelmente sonhou com Pompéia e simplesmente achava que eram apenas sonhos _reais _demais. É engraçado porque ela sempre sonha com um mesmo cara de cabelo bagunçado, de costeletas, paletó e que parece um pouco rude. Mas ela sempre seguia ele no sonho.

O rosto dele sempre estava embaçado, mas ela lembrava dos _all stars_ dos pés, os paletós – uma hora azul, outra hora, marrom risca-de-giz – e ela achava engraçado, e ao mesmo tempo, sonhar com um homem que não existe. E apesar disso, continuava sonhando com isso e precisava, de alguma forma, extravasar.

Seu marido lhe deu a idéia: escrever um livro de histórias fantásticas, e talvez, publicá-lo. "Oras, se J.K. Rowling conseguiu, por que você não Donna?" Ele sugeria. Então começou a escrever.

XXX

Era como mágica: escrevia sem parar sobre os diversos mundos, sobre uma biblioteca que era do tamanho de um planeta, de _grandes salseiros de metal_ com voz mono e seus personagens eram o tal Homem do Paletó e seus acompanhantes viajando numa cabine telefônica. Donna sentia como que uma nostalgia ao escrever sobre isso.

– Dizem que os livros, para os autores, são como seus filhos. Deve ser isso. – Falava a si mesma.

Seus personagens compunham-se numa garota ruiva que não aguentava mais a vida comum e gritava a todo o momento seus problemas, uma garota loira que era apenas atendente de loja – estranhamente, Donna tinha um apreço especial por essa personagem – o namorado da loira, um negro meio paranoico e medroso, uma outra garota, dessa vez morena, que Donna falava a seu marido que ela foi viajante de um ano que nunca aconteceu e uma senhora que era importante ao Homem de Paletó, além de um cara que tinha um sorriso sedutor e bom de briga.

XXX

– Terminei. – Donna disse, aliviada.

– Você deu um título para seu livro? – Seu marido perguntou, curioso.

– Sabe que... Não pensei nisso? – E como um clique, ela pensou no título perfeito.

XXX

A publicação do livro foi um sucesso. As crianças vinham com exemplares para Donna autografar e seu avô e sua mãe estavam felizes com o sucesso dela. A alegria era tão grande, que lágrimas surgiam de seus olhos verdes. Perguntaram a ela se estava bem, mas ela respondia que era emotiva demais. Então um homem surgiu da multidão e era engraçadíssimo o jeito que se vestia: um terno bege meio antigo, suspensórios e uma gravata borboleta, e grandes olhos claros feito duas estrelas cintilantes.

– Donna Noble, pode autografar o meu livro? – Ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

– Claro! Seu nome é...?! – A ruiva pergunta, educadamente.

– John... Smith. Sou um grande fã seu! – O Doutor responde entristecido, mas disfarçando com um sorrisinho.

Donna rabiscou sua assinatura, e o entregou. Sorriu a ele e voltou a dar sua atenção aos fãs que estavam ali. Ele passou diretamente por Wilf, que mal sabia que seu amigo acabava de passar por ele.

XXX

Dentro da TARDIS, o Doutor estava com o livro de Donna Noble em mãos. Estava receoso em lê-lo, mas precisava fazer isso. Havia ido lá ver se sua amiga estava bem – e estava até – mas como o esperado, ela não se lembrava dele. Por fim decidiu-o abrir e sentiu uma única lágrima ao ler o título.

Enfim, ele começou a ler _Canção do Universo_. O livro que Donna descreve suas verdadeiras e jamais vividas aventuras.

* * *

**N/A: **Não que eu tenha um certo fetiche por fics tristes e tudo o mais - eu escrevia muito com fantasias, um drama de fundo e tal - mas essa fic é especial. A Donna não saía da minha cabeça e a ideia surgiu, na verdade, numa ida até a faculdade. rs

No mais tardar, vou transcrevê-la para o inglês (é bom porque eu treino -QQ), então, reviews?!

**XOXO**

**Raah Almeida**


End file.
